When the complementary second connector is brought into engagement with the board connector, the internals of the board connector can be dislocated. Small changes of the position of internal elements involved in signal transfer, can result in substantial loss of signal integrity. These internals can for instances be mounted to the board by means of an adhesive. This results in shear stresses in the adhesive.
This problem particularly occurs with optical cable connectors, which must be pressed against a light receiving element in order to achieve accurate positioning and reliable fixation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more reliable way of fixating the positions of board connector elements in a reliable and stable manner.